Un souvenir rien de plus
by Shali-83
Summary: [One Shot] Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, c’était devenu une obsession et le pire, c’était qu’il en devenait irrationnel ! Dès que ça LE touchait, il devenait fou et pouvait devenir méchant, très méchant !


**Un souvenir, rien de plus…**

**Auteur : **Shalimar

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre :** Yaoi, vie quotidienne… Attention, le personnage de Ryuichi est… calme et dans ses moment de lucidité pour les besoins de ce qui suit !

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de cette série ne sont pas à moi !

Petite fic – première sur cette série – venue me titiller depuis quelques temps et j'ai enfin pu la finir ! J'en suis plutôt contente !

Attention… première fic depuis… 1an je crois . Que je me remets sur FFnet !

**Archivage :** http:--sh-83. (/ à la place des -- )

**oOoOoOoOo**

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, c'était devenu une obsession et le pire, c'était qu'il en devenait irrationnel ! Dès que ça LE touchait, il devenait fou et pouvait devenir méchant, très méchant !

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, il tenta de rester concentré sur son travail mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pensait qu'à LUI ! Eiri-san occupait tout son esprit ! Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux de lui mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui dire ! Comment le lui annoncer alors que Tohma pensait être la cause de tous ses malheurs depuis l'incident de New York ?

Le président de la NG-Corporation avait déjà essayé d'amener le sujet mais Yuki en venait toujours à parler de cet imbécile de Shuichi ! C'était clair, Yuki, malgré tout, l'avait dans la peau, ce gosse, leader des Bad Luck !

Tohma soupira à nouveau… il attrapa un dossier et tenta de s'y plonger dedans ! Encore un nouveau groupe qui essayait de percer dans le métier ! Depuis qu'il avait lancé Bad Luck et que Nittle Grasper avait repris du service, tous les jeunes Japonais qui savaient chanter ou jouer d'un instrument, lui envoyaient des demandes ! Alors il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Surtout qu'il devait préparer Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck à un Festival International aux Etats-Unis ! Un genre de NRJ Music Award comme en France mais pour les Etats-Unis ! C'était un peu une consécration pour les deux groupes nippons !

Les deux formations avaient décidé de jouer ensemble cette carte internationale ! Yuki devait écrire un morceau pour les deux chanteurs et Nakano-san, Noriko-san, Suguru-kun et lui devaient bosser l'arrangement musical… Ca aussi, ça promettait …

Il soupira à nouveau… Il releva la tête alors qu'on frappait à sa porte ! Une âme salvatrice allait-elle venir le sortir de toutes ses pensées ?

"Entrez !" répondit-il.

Il regarda la porte et Ryuichi-san entra, Kumagoro en poche. Le chanteur de NG s'approcha de son chef et le fixa, comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

"Ryu-chan ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" demanda Tohma alors que son ami semblait à court de mot.

Mais apparemment, Ryuchi n'arrivait pas à dire que qu'il voulait. Le jeune homme se contenta de poser Kumagoro sur la table, le faisait valser sur les feuilles avant de s'arrêter devant les yeux de Tohma.

"Kumagoro pense que tu t'ennuies ! Il pense que tu devrais sortir prendre l'air et nous amener à Obaida !" lança Sakuma-san.

Non, ce n'était pas cela qu'il était venu dire mais comme à chaque fois, il n'y arrivait pas ! Ryuichi avait tout pour être heureux en ce moment : il retournait à Etats-Unis, il allait participer à une grande manifestation internationale et chanter avec Shuichi ! Pourtant, il avait le cœur lourd, le cachant toujours aussi bien aux regards des autres !

Il serra les bras en mousse de sa peluche rose, regardant Tohma avec toujours cet air impassible mais au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il accepterait ! Il l'entendit soupirer et baissa les yeux… C'était raté !

"Bon… on va te laisser travailler !" soupira-t-il en retourna vers la porte.

Tohma le regarda partir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure ! Ryuichi semblait triste qu'il n'accepte pas ! Il posa ses yeux sur ses dossiers… De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer alors pourquoi ne pas sortir ! Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, et peut-être arriverait-il à ne plus penser à Yuki !

"Attends ! Je m'habille !" souffla-t-il, poussant sa chaise en arrière.

Ryuichi arrêta son mouvement et se tourna vers son ami, le cœur tout joyeux ! Il lança Kumagoro et sourit. Tohma allait venir, il allait passer l'après-midi avec lui ! C'était ce qu'il voulait !

Le blond attrapa sa veste et son chapeau et se prépara. Il rangea correctement ses dossiers et vint trouver Ryuichi. Il lui fit signe de passer et il ferma la porte à clef. Il allait juste passer voir sa secrétaire pour le prévenir qu'il sortait cet après-midi avec Ryuichi !

**oOo**

Ils avaient fait du grand huit, ils avaient mangé des glaces, assis à la terrasse surplombant la baie, ils avaient passé un après-midi superbe, à se détendre et rire comme si rien ne pouvait les attendre ! Et Tohma n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Yuki ! Il avait vu un Ryuichi rayonnant comme il le voyait rarement et il n'avait pas réussi à savoir d'où lui venait cette joie ! Mais le président était heureux !

Il ramena Ryuichi chez lui. Ce dernier, avant de sortir de la voiture, était resté silencieux, ce qui avait inquiété le blond. Il se pencha légèrement vers le chanteur des NG et le regarda.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as passé une mauvaise après-midi ?" demanda-t-il malgré tout.

"Non ! répliqua rapidement Ryuichi avec force. Non… pas du tout… !" souffla-t-il hésitant.

Non, il avait passé la meilleure après-midi depuis des années ! Rien que Tohma et lui… pas de Shuichi, pas de Yuki, pas de travail ! Rien que tous les deux ! Alors pourquoi était-il si triste ? Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Tohma alors il lui pinça les joues en esquissant un grand sourire.

"Kumagoro s'est bien amusé ! Il faudra refaire une sortie comme ça !" rit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Tohma lui fit une moue boudeuse pour ses joues mais finit par rire, le cœur plus léger ! Ryuichi se pencha à la fenêtre et le regarda.

"Tohma…"

"Oui ?" s'étonna le blond en le regardant tout à coup plus sérieux.

Le silence s'installa, juste coupé par les bruits de la rue. Mais Ryuichi n'y arrivait toujours pas ! Pourtant, cela n'était pas pire que de chanter devant des milliers de gens, si ?

"Non, rien ! A demain !"

"A demain, Ryuichi !" sourit Tohma en repartant.

Ryuichi fit un signe à Tohma en remontant chez lui, dans son grand appartement… trop grand quand on y réfléchissait pour une personne seule comme lui ! Il avait des tas d'admirateurs et admiratrices mais il était seul. Kumagoro n'était qu'une peluche, même si ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un « compagnon » de jeu ! Mais Ryuichi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui et qui l'aimerait ! Mais la seule personne vers qui il avait de tels sentiments, était omnibulée par une autre, sans même se soucier de lui…

Le chanteur alla prendre une douche avant de s'allonger sur son lit, en peignoir. Il n'avait pas faim… Il enfouit son visage dans son coussin et soupira… Est-ce qu'il arriverait à lui en parler un jour ? Il agissait souvent comme un imbécile, on le prenait souvent pour un imbécile mais il se cachait derrière ce masque !

Il avait passé 3 ans aux Etats-Unis, loin de Tohma, à faire une carrière solo et d'être revenu, de le revoir, cela avait réveillé ses sentiments pour son chef ! Des sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir profondément en lui parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais !

D'ailleurs ladite personne qui concentrait toute l'attention du pianiste de NG était tranquillement installée dans son salon, essayant de finir son chapitre. On lui avait commandé une nouvelle en quatre chapitres, quelque chose de « court » mais qui rassemblait beaucoup d'émotions ! Une histoire d'amour comme Yuki en avait le secret !

Il en avait déjà écrit deux ! Et là, la jeune femme devait retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait passé 5 ans dans un coma dont personne ne savait l'issu, son amant avait de nombreuses fois pensé à la laisser partir mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en avait empêché !

Et Yuki essayait de le finir ! Mais un énergumène l'en empêchait ! Il tourna les yeux vers Shuichi et le regarda, les yeux noirs et assassins.

"Yukiii !" minauda le chanteur.

"J'aimerais travailler !" répliqua ledit Yuki en tentant de rester calme. "Alors va jouer ailleurs !"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dégage !" l'engueula le blond en le virant.

Shuichi s'en alla de la pièce, préférant tout à coup le calme de la chambre. Bon, cela allait peut-être l'aider à finir sa chanson qu'il devait rendre le lendemain… Il préparait un nouvel album et il l'espérait bien meilleur que le premier ! Yuki lui avait promis une chanson et cela l'avait rendu si heureux !

Enfin seul, Yuki put se concentrer sur son chapitre ! Il attrapa son paquet de clopes et en alluma une, la portant à ses lèvres. Il tira une bouffée et ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il recracha la fumée lentement.

Demain, il avait rendez-vous avec Tohma pour parler… pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans ça ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'écrire pour les deux groupes ? Depuis le Tokyo Bay Music Festival, l'écrivain était presque harcelé autant par Tohma que par Shuichi pour qu'il écrive !

Certes, depuis ce temps, sa relation avec Shuichi s'était améliorée et il la vivait mieux mais parfois, il regrettait le temps où il était seul ! Il posa les yeux sur un cadre photo… Elle datait d'il y avait un mois ! Il avait emmené Shuichi à Nagano pour visiter la ville. Et ils avaient pris cette photo sur un des ponts ! _Une façon de m'avoir toujours avec toi !_ lui avait dit le chanteur. Pas la peine d'avoir une photo pour l'avoir avec soit ! Il était toujours avec lui… vacarme quasi-incessant…

Il regarda l'heure… et soupira ! Il lui fallait préparer le repas du soir ! Il enregistra ce qu'il venait de faire et arrêta son ordinateur. Il s'installa à la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas !

Il attrapa la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma, pour avoir un fond sonore et les dernières nouvelles ! Encore ce Festival… c'était dans un mois même pas et tout le monde au Japon n'avait que ces mots à la bouche ! Et Yuki n'avait toujours pas écrit la chanson pour les deux formations… non pas qu'il n'en avait pas l'inspiration, il avait toujours de l'inspiration, mais il avait envie de faire poireauter les deux autres – Shuichi et Tohma – rien que pour les énerver ! Même si à force, ils devenaient saoulant !

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Tohma était encore et toujours dans ce même bureau, signant et lisant toujours ces mêmes papiers !

Ryuichi n'était pas venu le trouver ce matin, c'était la seule chose de différente ! Le blond s'en était inquiété et l'avait appelé ! Le chanteur lui avait répondu qu'il travaillait sur sa voix et sur les nouveaux morceaux que NG allait sortir juste après le festival ! Tohma s'était juste contenté d'hausser les épaules…

Arriva bien vite l'heure où il devait trouver Yuki… voilà encore une chose de différente dans sa journée même s'il pensait toujours à lui ! Il rangea ses dossiers correctement sur son bureau, nettoya la petite tache de café sur sa droite, retourna préparer du café ! Non, peut-être que Yuki préférerait un thé ! Oui… peut-être ! Il sourit doucement et alla ensuite poser le cendrier en face de là où Yuki s'assoirait ! Il devenait maniaque quand il s'agissait de Yuki…

Sa secrétaire l'annonça et là, Tohma alla derrière son bureau, prenant une pile de papiers, les mettant bien et fit semblant de les lire. On frappa à sa porte et Yuki entra !

Yuki… toujours aussi impeccable dans son costume ! Tiens, aujourd'hui, il portait du noir mais cela lui allait vraiment bien, rehaussant la couleur or de ses yeux !

"Eiri-san !" sourit Tohma en se levant, lui serrant la main.

"Seguchi !"

"Oooh quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler ainsi !" bouda le patron de la NG.

"Quand tu arrêteras de t'occuper de mes affaires !" répliqua du tac-o-tac l'écrivain.

Tohma lui lança un regard de chien battu avant de rire, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Yuki remarqua que tout était bien rangé et bien avancé ! Son ami lui proposa de boire un café mais il choisit un thé ! Tohma sourit, il avait eu raison ! Il fit donc bouillir de l'eau et prépara deux thés qu'il amena à la table.

"Comment avance la chanson ?" demanda-t-il en posant sa tasse devant Yuki.

"Aussi bien que la dernière fois !" répondit sarcastiquement Yuki.

"Eiri-san ! Soit tu me l'écris soit tu le regretteras !" le menaça gentiment son ami.

Yuki regarda son beau-frère, d'un regard noir et las à la fois. Tohma finit par soupirer, levant les yeux au plafond et haussant les épaules. Que pouvait-il faire contre Eiri-san ? Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il l'aimait ! Il soupira à nouveau, lourdement.

Yuki fit comme si de rien n'était et alluma une clope, il tira dessus en fermant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Tohma l'avait appelé, mais était-ce seulement pour la chanson ? Chaque semaine, Tohma la lui rappelait et chaque semaine, Yuki lui sortait que non, elle n'était pas prête ! Et il le faisait exprès ! Il ouvrit ses yeux dorés et un sourire en coin, presque moqueur, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha un « mmm » moqueur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Tohma avec curiosité.

"Rien ! Je me disais juste que tu agis étrangement depuis quelques temps !" répondit Yuki alors que son vis-à-vis semblait interloqué.

Il savait ce que Tohma ressentait pour lui. Même si le président de la NG Compagny était marié à sa sœur, Yuki savait pertinemment qu'il était amoureux de lui, et ce depuis de longues années, depuis cette année… ! Mais il n'avait jamais mis le sujet sur le tapis, il n'en avait jamais eu envie car, pour lui, Tohma était seulement un ami, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Mais peut-être devrait-il le lui dire pour que le président passe à quelque chose d'autre ! A quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui était toujours près de lui et n'attendait que le regard de Tohma ! Et cette personne, elle existait déjà !

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette alors que Tohma semblait parti dans des questions sans logiques sur le « pourquoi le trouvait-il étrange ? ». Yuki finit par se lever et posa son regard sur son ami.

"Tu m'énerves !" lança-t-il d'une voix calme. "Arrête de toujours tourner autour du pot !"

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier devant lui, il n'avait même pas touché à son thé ! Ce n'était pas grave ! Il remit correctement sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. De toute façon, ils avaient fini ! Tohma l'avait fait venir pour la chanson, elle n'était pas prête donc il perdait son temps !

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda le président en se levant, passant de l'autre côté de son bureau.

"Je rentre ! J'en ai marre !" souffla Yuki en tournant juste la tête alors qu'il était à deux mètres de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

Il partait… Tohma ne voulait pas le voir partir ! Il s'avança vers son ami et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le plaquer contre la porte. Yuki resta impassible quand Tohma l'embrassa, il était coincé entre son ami et la porte, les mains dans les poches. Tohma avait posé une de ses mains près du visage de Yuki et le fixa du regard quand il se détacha un peu.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et n'y vit rien d'autre que ce regard doré, magnifique et ensorcelant ! Il n'y avait même pas de surprise, ni de colère, rien ! Simplement deux iris dorés et des pupilles le fixant. Yuki ne bougeait toujours pas. Un sourire finit par ourler le bord de ses lèvres quand Tohma lui avoua l'aimer !

"Je sais."

"Tu sais ?" s'étonna Tohma.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne jamais l'avoir montré ! Tohma n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait qui pouvait amener cette conclusion, si ? Et là, Eiri lui disait savoir…

"Sauf que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes !" répliqua Yuki.

Il dégagea la main de son ami d'un revers et resta adossé contre la porte, une de ses mains toujours dans la poche, intraitable. Tohma le regarda, étonné… ce n'était pas lui ? Mais si !

"Eiri je"

"C'est un souvenir !" trancha Yuki sans prendre de gants. "C'est le Eiri de 16 ans que tu aimes ! Celui qui était encore gamin et qui ne comprenait rien à la vie !"

Tohma le regardait encore… ses mains étaient le long de son corps, elles tremblaient légèrement. Non, c'était le Eiri de maintenant qu'il aimait ! Pourquoi diable Yuki lui disait-il cela, sur un ton aussi calme et posé… Tohma avait mal au cœur ! Il leva les mains pour venir caresser les joues de son ami mais ce dernier les lui stoppa avant, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Tohma.

"Un souvenir, Tohma !" chuchota-t-il avant de se détacher. "Un souvenir !"

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et la passa mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme pétrifié sur place.

Cela fait un moment que j'aurais dû te le dire ! lâcha Eiri avant de prendre son paquet de cigarettes et de s'en allumer une. Mais regarde autour de toi, tu verras qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend !

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de tirer sur sa clope et de partir, refermant tranquillement la porte. Au moins, maintenant, le sujet était clos ! Tohma allait s'en sortir, il ne se faisait pas de souci pour cela ! Et puis, le président n'avait même pas besoin de chercher ! Le bonheur était juste à ses pieds 7jours sur 7, presque 24heurs sur 24 ! Donc, pourquoi s'embêter ?

Mais Tohma ne le voyait pas, il était toujours près de sa porte, le regard perdu, les mains tremblantes… Eiri venait de le jeter… enfin pas tout à fait, il venait de lui dire ce que le président redoutait et – au fond de lui – savait pertinemment ! Mais cela faisait mal…

Il ne rangea même pas ses affaires ! Il prit juste son manteau et son chapeau et rentra chez lui ! Sa journée était gâchée ! Il n'avait plus envie de rien, là ! Seulement de rester seul et de réfléchir… Réfléchir à quoi ? A Yuki ? Non, c'est terminé ! Il ne devait plus y penser… ou penser à autre chose !

"Tohmaaa !" s'écria une voix.

Mais Tohma n'y prit pas attention, ne voyant même pas à qui appartenait cette voix toute joyeuse ! Il lui passa devant et sortit pour rentrer chez lui ! Seulement son attitude fit de la peine à ladite personne… Ryuichi !

Il le regarda partir, le regard devenu triste… Le chanteur savait pertinemment ce qui mettait son « ami » dans cet état… il avait toujours su que Tohma préférait Yuki et pas seulement comme beau-frère ! Bon, il devait trouver quelque chose pour se remonter le moral ! Et essayer de parler à Tohma ! Cela était le plus important… mais même s'il arrivait à chanter devant des milliers de gens, même si faire l'imbécile devant une caméra et toute la population japonaise ne le gênaient aucunement… aller parler à Tohma de ses sentiments… ça lui était impossible ! Il avait… la trouille !

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Ryuichi ne revit pas son chef, son ami. La secrétaire lui apprit qu'il préférait travailler chez lui ! Elle ne s'en étonna pas, cela arrivait parfois ! Mais le chanteur s'en inquiétait…lui ! Qu'allait-il faire, passer ou pas ?

C'était ce qu'il se demandait en tournant en rond dans la salle de réunion ! S'il allait trouver Tohma, il allait se faire jeter ! Pas méchamment mais se faire jeter quand même ! S'il n'y allait pas, il risquait de s'en vouloir… Mais il ne voulait pas embêter Tohma…

Ahlalalala quel dilemme ! C'était intenable ! Mais il se tourna bien vite quand il sentit finalement une présence !

"Bouh !" souffla Yuki, debout contre la porte.

"Ah… c'est toi " lâcha Ryuichi comme ennuyé.

"Quoi, tu pensais que c'était Tohma ?" demanda le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le chanteur rougit avant de secouer la tête. Il posa sa main sur la table et regarda l'intrus.

"Tu veux quoi ?"

"J'étais venu apporter la chanson à Tohma mais il n'est pas là !" souffla Yuki en s'allumant une cigarette.

"Non, il travaille chez lui !" répondit Ryuichi en essayant de rester calme.

"Voyez-vous ça ! Dis plutôt qu'il déprime !" rit Yuki en pure provocation.

Ryuichi fit un pas en avant. Non, il ne devait pas s'en prendre à Yuki… Tohma aimait Yuki… et agir contre lui serait agir contre Tohma !

"Toi, tu es au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le blond, amusé en fumant.

"Tais-toi !"

"Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de moi ?"

"Oui et alors ?" rétorqua le brun en essayant de rester toujours calme.

Mais de voir Yuki le narguait, ça l'énervait !

"Et tu t'en fous ? Tu sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'il déprime ?" demanda l'écrivain tranquillement.

Et là, ce fut le truc de trop, Ryuichi lui empoigna la chemise et le regarda, menaçant.

"Quoi, tu vas me frapper ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais !" fit l'autre, provocant.

"Laisse Tohma !"

"Une menace ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu t'en fous !" répéta-t-il en riant.

Ryuichi raffermit sa prise sur la chemise.

"Boucle-la !" s'emporta-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Vas-y, dis-le !" souffla le blond en tirant une latte.

Ryuichi le regarda droit dans les yeux ! Quoi, Yuki savait ? Cela se voyait-il tellement ?

"Arrête !" murmura le chanteur en le lâchant.

"Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? Dis-le que tout le monde le sache !"

Mais Ryuichi avait peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Mais de voir cet homme lui parlait comme ça, sur ce sujet… Ca le déstabilisait !

"Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que je suis amoureux de lui alors que t'es qu'un sale enfoiré qui profite ?" s'écria alors vivement Ryuichi.

Mais il se tut, les joues rougies… non, il ne venait pas de le dire ? Si ?

"Tu vois !" soupira Yuki en terminant sa clope. "C'est pas si difficile !"

Il lui sourit, ce petit sourire victorieux qui agaçait tout le monde… Ryuichi le regarda partir, sans rien dire, sans bouger… Quoi… c'était pour ça ? Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais ! Mais dans un sens, d'avoir dit cela, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela lui donnait quelque chose en plus ! Il se sentait mieux… Il respira un bon coup et, grâce à cet homme qu'il trouvait parfois détestable, il partit pour chez Tohma !

Bon… tentera ou pas… Plus il approchait de la maison, porté par le taxi, plus il appréhendait ! Mais il allait lui dire… Ca c'était une certitude. Le taxi le déposa devant le grand immeuble…

Quatrième étage, le dernier… donnant sur une grande terrasse… Un appartement immense, bien meublé, davantage fonctionnel qu'intime… C'était la demeure des Seguchi !

Inspirant, il sonna à l'interphone. Ce fut une femme qui répondit !

"Mi-Mika-san, c'est Sakuma Ryu"

"Monte !" lui souffla la jeune femme alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Le chanteur fit ce qu'on lui dit et n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Mika préoccupée mais semble-t-il pressée. Ils se saluèrent et elle laissa la porte ouverte.

"Je serais bien restée mais… j'ai des choses à régler !" lui dit-elle en souriant.

"Je reste un peu…"

"C'est gentil, Tohma ne semble pas aller très bien !"

"Je… je sais ! Mais ça ira !" sourit-il.

Mika leva sa main et caressa la joue du garçon en murmurant un « je sais ». Elle l'invita à entrer et faire comme chez lui avant de partir ! Ryuichi entra donc et referma ! Il aimait bien cet appartement, malgré le décor peu personnel !

Il se planta devant la porte de Tohma et frappa doucement avant qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Il fit cela et regarda son ami, assis derrière le grand bureau, à travailler.

"Oh… Ryuichi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !"

"Je suis venu voir comment ça allait… discuter un peu aussi !"

"Assis-toi ! Tu veux du thé ? Un café ?" s'enquit le blond.

"Non… ça ira ! Eiri-san est passé rendre la chanson !"

Cette phrase bloqua Tohma dans son élan pour se faire un thé, cela ne manqua pas au chanteur. Il se leva et alla faire le thé à sa place, surprenant le blond. Le chanteur commença à parler mais il avait du mal à annoncer la couleur…

"Je sais que… enfin je…"

Tohma restait debout, à côté de lui, sans trop parler. C'était si rare pour lui de trouver Ryuichi ici… à lui faire du thé ! Et d'avoir parlé de Yuki, cela l'avait replongé dans une sorte de gouffre.

"Je sais bien que tu es amoureux de lui…"

Nouvel étonnement…

"Mais… moi, j'ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux !"

"Ca va, ne t'en fais pas ! Je me sentais juste un peu malade !" sourit Tohma en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

"Non… ! souffla Ryuichi en faisant infuser le thé. Tu te souviens… quand je suis arrivé à l'aéroport… quand K-san m'a ramené ici ?

Tohma sourit à ce souvenir… Oui, cela les avait rendu tellement heureux tous les deux ! Leur groupe allait être reformé, ils allaient rejouer ensemble… Cela l'avait tellement enthousiasmé !

"Moi… j'étais heureux… parce que j'allais te revoir !" murmura le brun en fixant la théière.

Tohma le regarda, sans trop comprendre où son ami voulait en venir ! Surtout qu'il semblait bien plus lucide qu'en temps normal, beaucoup trop sérieux également !

"Je n'allais pas te laisser dans ce pays de fous " rit Tohma mais son ami releva les yeux vers lui.

Un regard étrange, bien différent de ce qu'il connaissait ! Un regard qui lui faisait à la fois plaisir et… une étrange sensation… Un de ces regards qu'on doit percevoir, lire…

"Moi, je t'ai toujours suivi… j'ai toujours été à tes côtés… et j'ai envie d'y être encore !" souffla-t-il.

"Je sais, Ryuichi…"

"Non, tu ne sais pas… parce que tu n'as toujours vu que Eiri-san !" lui reprocha-t-il.

"Ryui"

"Non… moi, je ne veux pas te partager… et j'ai pas envie de te voir triste !" le coupa Ryuichi en se mettant bien face à lui.

Il leva la main et caressa doucement la joue d'un Tohma qui était vraiment largué… incapable de répondre à de telles paroles.

"Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais !" souffla-t-il finalement en baissant le regard.

Ryuichi le prit dans ses bras, le serrant juste tendrement contre lui !

"Moi, je ne demande rien… je veux juste que tu sois heureux et que tu sourisses encore !"

Tohma lui rendit son étreinte ! Mince, c'était trop à la fois… Yuki… maintenant Ryuichi…

"Je veux être avec toi… si tu ne m'aimes pas… on restera ami !" lui souffla le brun.

Cela lui ferait de la peine, de ne pas avoir Tohma comme petit ami… comme la personne qu'il chérirait tous les soirs et avec qui il partagerait plein d'autres moments plus intimes. Mais si Tohma ne pouvait pas… il préférait l'avoir comme ami et être près de lui comme tel que plutôt de le perdre dans une vaine relation.

"Je ne sais pas… si je pourrais !" murmura le blond en essayant de se remettre.

"On n'est pas pressé " répondit Ryuichi.

Il se décala de son ami et le regarda, souriant.

"Moi, ça fait 5ans que j'attendais pour te dire tout ça !" rit-il. "Alors je ne suis plus à ça prêt !"

Tohma le regarda, étonné avant de rire à son tour ! C'était cela qu'il aimait en Ryuichi… cette légèreté si sincère et si vraie ! Etre près de lui, c'était ne pas se prendre la tête et être soi-même !

"Tu veux rester manger ?" lui proposa-t-il en faisant son thé.

"D'accord mais je ne veux pas de pizza !" se plaignit le brun en boudant ce qui fit éclater de rire Tohma.

"Promis ! On fera de la vraie cuisine !"

Ils continuèrent de rire. Cela faisait vraiment du bien ! Mais ce qu'il arriva à ces deux-là par la suite est… une autre histoire !

**.: Fin :.**

**- 16 Juin 2006 -**

J'aurais mis longtemps pour finir ça mwa .


End file.
